Feelings
by MosesARose
Summary: Jack begins to doubt what her and Shepard have going on, which leads to Shepard reassuring her. A short one-shot w/ major fluff Rated M for language.


**A/N**: Just a small shout out to all the readers of Mass Effect: A galaxy in disarray: Don't worry the next chapter is on it's last legs and I hope to be done with it before this week is over, so just bare with me. But anyway here's a small little story I had on the BSN that I finally decided to show to the public nothing big. But I hope you like it.

* * *

_**Feelings**_

The light's of the cabin was softly lit. There was but the fish tank's aqua hue that pierced the darkness that had lingered about. Daily routines for the crew had long since ended, leaving Normandy as silent as the void of space itself. A small cool breeze had blown through the cabin lightly, causing the two entangled bodies upon Shepard's bed to snuggle even closer to one another. Jack couldn't help but nuzzle her nose and mouth against the firm warmth of the commander's chest.

She even began nibbling at his skin a bit, becoming extremely relaxed within the confines of his powerful thighs that wrapped their way around her slender waist. But laying there awake listening to Shepard as he slept peacefully made her feel a little awkward in the moment. This was the first guy she's done this with. Watching a man sleep after she'd screwed him was definitely different, usually she found herself leaving a man before he'd even got finished shooting a wad.

She grunted, and began to squirm, trying to wrestle from the hold of Shepard's thighs. But couldn't seem to get free. "Hey dumbass, you awake?" she whispered. But there was no answer, only slight noises of his slumber responded. "Damn it," she spat, as she placed her hands on his chest trying push herself away from him. But it only caused him to stir.

"_Hmm_…Jack…? Something the matter?" he asked wearily, with is eyes still shut.

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Your fat thighs are swallowing my body," she pushed away again as he lifted his left leg to let her free. She rolled to her back then slowly sat up, so her back met with the headboard.

"What can't sleep…?" he yawned, grabbing a few pillows to support his head as he gazed up at her.

She brought a knee to her chest resting her hand on it as she returned the gaze. "This shit's weird you know…waking up next to a guy I just fucked," she exhaled. "It's different…"

He smirked "What, you getting tired of my face being the first thing you see in the morning already?"

"Fuck that. I was tired of your damn face the first time I laid my eyes on it," she smirked and laughed.

He pulled himself up beside her. "Well I'm not tired of yours," he confessed, charmingly as he slyly leaned in and smoothly placed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. She couldn't help but to return the gesture. Taking his lips and cradling them with her own, but only for the quickest of moments. As the kiss broke she turn her gaze away from his.

"What the hell are you doing with me Shepard?" She muttered with all seriousness.

His brow dipped in sincere concern. "Wh-what are you talking about," he had no idea what she meant by that statement.

She only shook her head. "I'm talking about this shit Shepard. What we're doing. There's so many other bitches who would love for you to bend them over backwards and bone their brains out. Hell, even bucket head has a real big hard on for you. She practically mind masturbates each time you step foot onto the engineering deck," she took a breath. "But here you are, fucking around with me."

"Is that so wrong…?" He asked. She didn't answer, nor make any attempts for eye contact. "Jack I don't want anyone else," he said plainly. "You are truly the first woman I've met who doesn't care about what I've done, or how many medals I've acquired. You see me for who I am," he grasped her hand and place it in the middle of his bare chest as their eyes met once again. Her fingers spread upon this torso, feeling the strong _lub dub _of his beating heart. "You and I belong together, two sides of one fucked up coin," he joked with a grin.

She burst with laughter, smiling. She still felt a little strange in how close they've gotten these past months. Thinking about it, there were more pros staying with Shepard than cons. Sure the sex was okay, and there was no doubt she wanted to run. But something about him wouldn't let her go.

"Fuck Shepard," she finally gasped, lunging forward, forcing her lips upon his in a passionate kiss.

He pulled away smiling. "Guess this means you're willing to deal with waking up to this face of mine."

She smirked. "Maybe…" then took hold of his lips once more.


End file.
